


At Least A Goodbye Before You Leave

by PuffyKoala



Series: Married Levi and Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a school project, Child Isabel Magnolia, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leaving Home, M/M, Married Couple, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Thanks Elif, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyKoala/pseuds/PuffyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are married for many years, have a daughter named Isabel and are living a happy life.<br/>But on his way home, Eren sees something and a fear he almost completely forgot about returns. He runs home. Home to Isabel, home to Levi.<br/>Please let him be there.<br/>Please let him.<br/>Please...<br/>What happens when he is home? Will he still be there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least A Goodbye Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a story in english class. My friend wrote the original and I asked her if I could change it and turn this into a fanfic. She gave the okay, so here I am.  
> Thank you Elif! Love you!♥♥♥  
> Idk if she will like it though XD she is a EreMika shipper, but she admits that Ereri is good.♥♥♥

''Haha! stop it! I can't!'' I was laughing really hard.   
We had been playing around the whole day. Isabel seemed to never get tired of tickling me and Levi would just pull out his phone and make a video, even when I begged him to take her off of me, he would just smirk and leave me to my fate.

''Okay, Isabel, I think Papa had enough.'' Levi stood up and took Isabel off of me. I huffed a sigh of relief.  _I'm free._

''Dad! Put me down, or I will tickle you too!'' She held her hands up, wiggling her little fingers. Levi just chuckled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She squeaked and tried to tickle Levi, but he was immune to tickle attacks. Believe me, I had to learn it the hard way.

''Hey, aren't you getting bored of tickling me half to death?'' I asked her, still laying on the couch. She shook her head. ''No, I like it when Papa laughs! It sounds really nice!''

''You don't get any sweets before dinner, Izzy'' Levi deadpanned before I could say anything. He knew when she tried to butter me up ,so she could get her sweets. _This clever little brat._

''Aww, Daaaad.'' She whined. I have to stay strong and not give in to her whining. If there is one thing I'm weak to, it is hearing my baby whining or crying. Levi just held her up with one arm and the other around her back, so she can't fall backwards. ''No Dad's, and now, you wanna help Papa and Dad make dinner?'' He put her down and made his way to the kitchen.  
''Yes! What are we making? Can we have Spaghetti?'' 

Levi just chuckled at her energy. ''Sure, if Papa wants them too.'' He glanced to me.''Of course I want some spaghetti! It's been a while anyway.'' 

''YAAAY!!! SPAGHETTI!!!'' Isabel screamed and run into the kitchen. I had to laugh at the way Levi scrunched his nose at the screeching sound of his daughter.

''Isabel! Don't shout in the house!'' He shouted after her.

''You know that you just shouted at her, that she shouldn't shout?'' I laughed at him. He whipped his head towards me.

''You know that it's your personality that she got?'' He shot back. 

''Oh come on, you know you love it.'' I rolled my eyes. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen before Isabel could burn the house down. Again. But before I go into the kitchen, I turn to Levi, kiss his lips and smile at him. He just smiles back at me and together we go into the kitchen, just in time to save Isabel from falling of the counter.

''I swear kiddo, you would be in deep trouble if it weren't for us.'' Levi commented as he put her down to her feet. ''Sigh, Isabel, How many time do I have to tell you that you aren't allowed to climb on the counter?''

''Hmm, maybe six time?'' She titled her head to the side, I could only chuckle at her cuteness.

''No, ten times or even more.'' I grabbed the ingredients for spaghetti and tomato sauce. ''Okay! I won't do it anymore!'' She grinned at me with a big, toothy smile.

''Good then. So there are spaghetti to be made! Get on your posts cadets!'' Levi Commanded like he always does, and we take our positions in the kitchen. ''Okay. Ready, set, Go!'' 

We start preparing dinner like we usually do. Levi being the Corporal he is, since that is his job, me and Isabel being the cadets.

We have a lot of fun together and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have a life I couldn't even dream of. I'm happy.

* * *

 

After dinner we make Isabel ready for bed. Levi helping her brush her teeth and me preparing her pajama and bed.

After tugging her into bed and checking for monsters under the bed and the closet, we leave her room with a soft goodnight.

Finally in our own bedroom, it's our time to prepare for bed. After settling into bed, I snuggle close to Levi. Putting my head on his chest, I can hear his steady heartbeat.

He puts his arm around me , keeping me close to him.

''Hey, Levi?''

''Yeah?''

''When do you think they will send you out again?''

''Only when there is a real threat.''

''Hope it doesn't happen anytime soon.''

''Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave you guys unprotected.''

''Then don't leave.''

''Eren-''

''No, I know, I'm just worried about you. Hey, Levi?''

''Yeah?'

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

He pressed a kiss against my forehead and we both fall asleep soon after. Close to each other. Like we always were.

* * *

**The next evening.**

I was on my way back home from work. I looked up to the sky, enjoying the twinkling stars in the sky. I think about what I should make for dinner. _Maybe ravioli to tease Levi?_ I think about how he would sulk the rest of the evening because of it. All of a sudden there is a bright light. Brighter than anything that I have ever seen before. Slowly, the light is lowering from the sky and I can make out from what it's shining out of. 

_A... a Spaceship!?_

 

I feel my blood run cold, heartbeat speeding up. The fear I tried to suppress for so long broke out and I could feel the tears burn at the edge of my eyes. The spaceship landed in the middle of the park. I turned around and run. Run home.

_Please let him be there._

_Please let him_

_Please_ _..._

I run until the sight of my one and only home came into view. I run even faster, if that's even possible. I run up the porch, to the front door. Banging my hands against the door I hoped he would still be there.

''Open up! Isabel, Levi, please!'' I keep hammering my hands against the door, not bothering to pull out my key.

Finally the door opens, reveling a small girl crying. My eyes widen as I took in my little girl. I sunk to my knees, not able to feel them anymore. I take the shaking Isabel into my arms, trying hard to keep her and me together.  

''Honey, please,  _please, please_ tell me he's still here.'' I pleaded. I hoped that he would come to the door and tell me to stop crying.

Isabel shook her head.

''H-he got a c-call... and -hic- he said that he's sorry. H-he said t-that I should say goodbye to you for him. Papa, w-will... will Dad come home soon?''

 My husband leaving, not even being able to tell him goodbye, broke my heart. I looked at Isabel and took in her big, green eyes filled with tears.

''I don't know. I'm sorry, I really don't know. I-I wished I could have been here to at least say-'' I couldn't take it. I cried and cried and cried until my throat felt raw.

''Pa-papa, pl-please don't cry -hic- we will be the first to say 'welcome back' to him.'' I looked into the eyes of the little girl. There is a great possibility that he might never come back, but we have to believe in him. After all, he is humanity strongest .

''Let's do that. Say welcome together when he's back and give him a good scolding for not saying a proper goodbye.'' At that, Isabel's face lit up a little. ''Let's do that!''

Pressing Isabel closer to me, we take in the many lights that appear at the night sky. 

Jets fly by, making the ground shake.  _I hope you get back home soon. I love you._


End file.
